Senpai no Megane
by Yukina Hikari
Summary: Pantaskah sang raven disebut senpai oleh Naruto? Dengan sikap tsundere dan uke yang soft yang masih dalam jalurnya! Sikap Sasuke yang penuh rasa kasih namun ingin tetap berpenampilan maskulin dan menghindari menggunakan kacamata, yang pada akhirnya ia menerima akibat terburuk dari sikapnya, terutama pada Naruto! Content: NarutoxSasuke, NaruSasu, Shounen Ai, AU, Romance, Soft-Humor.


**Naruto ****ナルト****© Masashi Kishimoto**

"**Senpai no Megane" **

Story by Nao. Content: NarutoxSasuke, NaruSasu, Shounen Ai, AU, Romance, Soft-Humor.

**...**

Konoha High School adalah satu-satunya SMA yang ada di desa tersembunyi itu, sebagian dari anak-anak desa Konoha yang sudah beranjak 15 tahun akan memulai sekolah barunya hari ini. Termasuk Namikaze Naruto, 15th. Naruto—adalah anak yang ceroboh dan nakal, begitulah hal yang dipikirkan masyarakat sekitarnya. Mereka tidak tau—menau apakah Naruto sebenarnya anak yang pintar atau bodoh, yang jelas Naruto selalu membuat onar, kala ia kecil maupun di umurnya yang sudah menginjak ambang dewasa seperti sekarang.

Walaupun dengan keadaan mengantuk dan malas, Naruto berusaha menyeret kedua kakinya untuk melangkah keluar rumah. Hari ini hari pertama belajar di SMA, setelah sebelumnya ia mengikuti MOS dan beberapa kegiatan lainnya, apa yang akan terjadi, apakah harinya akan menyenangkan seperti saat ia berada di SMP? Entahlah, siapa yang tau. Yang pasti Naruto adalah ketua grup berandalan kala ia berada di SMP. Bagaimana kalau di SMA?

Laki-laki berambut blonde itu tiba di sekolah yang terkenal sangat disiplin, dengan rambut acak-acakan, baju yang tidak rapi dan tanpa dasi.

"_Besar sekali nyalinya masuk ke sekolah ini."_

"_Dia Namikaze yang itu?"_

"_Anak berandalan yang tidak seharusnya ada di Konoha"_

Bisikan demi bisikan yang terlontar dari murid-murid yang lewat bersamanya, tak sedikit pun di gubris Naruto, ia malah membuka bungkus lolipop rasa strawberry kesukaannya, dan memakan permen itu tanpa dosa—padahal ia sudah memasuki koridor sekolah.

"Oi Naruto!" , sapa seorang laki-laki yang masih jauh di depan Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Kiba!" , sahutnya sambil berlari kecil menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Woah! Kau berantakan sekali! Tidak berubah dari SMP!" , ucap laki-laki yang memiliki garis segitiga merah pada kedua pipinya sambil terkikik kecil.

"Aku adalah aku! Hahaha," , jawab Naruto sedikit tertawa.

"Tak kusangka kau juga sekolah disini, Kiba!" , lanjutnya.

"Hmm... yeah, ibu memberikanku death glare pertamanya saat aku menolak masuk disini, katanya sekolah disini bisa membuatku lebih baik," , jawabnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Huh? Apa ini Kiba yang kukenal dulu?" , ucapan Naruto sontak mengejutkan lamunan Kiba.

Pemuda itupun mengibaskan kedua tangannya dan sedikit menggeleng takut, "B-Bukannya itu, Naruto... Jadi begini... ano.."

Kiba yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan membisikan sesuatu yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

Raut wajah blonde ini langsung berubah dan seketika menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangan, untuk tidak tertawa kencang.

"Buh—Kiba orang seperti kau takut dengan Osis?!" , ucap Naruto sedikit kencang.

"Jangan keras-keras bodoh! Aku tidak takut tapi mereka sangat tegas!"

"Benarkah? Hemph bilang saja itu ketakutanmu—"

"Sudahlah, yang pasti kau tidak akan selamat melewati koridor dengan pakaian berantakan seperti itu! Dan kau juga ngemut permen didalam gedung sekolah! Idiot!" , potong Kiba dengan suara yang agak tertekan agar sedikit yang mendengar.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Masa bodoh—"

"Oh ya kelasmu dimana Kiba?" , tanyanya.

"Disini 10-J, kelas sepuluh terakhir," jawab Kiba dengan lemas dan satu per-satu bola arwah ungu bermunculan di sekelilingnya.

Naruto kembali menahan tawa, "Buruk sekali Kiba!"

"Kau terlalu blak-blakan idiot! Setidaknya semangati kawanmu yang dalam keterpurukan..."

"Mppfftt—maaf maaf! Ngomong-ngomong kelasku di 10-C lho!"

...

Bel berbunyi waktunya istirahat, Naruto berjalan lambat kearah kantin dengan pakaian yang masih seperti pada saat ia datang. Si blonde sedikit menghela nafas saat ia mengingat ketika di jam pertama pelajaran Naruto sudah ditegur guru matematika karena tampilannya yang arogan.

_Naruto berdecih pelan._

Persetan dengan orang yang sudah membuat hari pertamanya manjadi suram. Di permalukan di depan banyak orang dan di berikan tugas tambahan.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya pergi untuk menikmati jam istiharatnya di kantin sekolah, tanpa sadar Naruto behenti di depan ruangan pintu yang terbuka dan mengarahkan pandangannya kedalam, ia melihat seseorang yang sedang sibuk dengan beberapa tumpukan kertas yang Naruto tak ingin tau apa itu.

Entah kenapa pasang mata sapphire itu tak bisa lepas dari pemuda berambut raven yang sedang sibuk membaca lembar demi lembar kertas, Sudut mata onyx yang dihalangi kacamata bergagang hitam terlihat elegan. Sesekali Naruto berkedip dan memiringkan kepalanya seakan bertanya. Untuk apa dia bergulat dengan kertas sebanyak itu sendirian?

Pemuda berambut raven itu sadar akan seseorang memandanginya diluar sana namun seketika menoleh kearah pintu hasilnya nihil. Ia begitu yakin ada seseorang yang berdiri didepan pintu beberapa saat lalu. Pemuda itupun melepas kacamatanya dan berjalan keluar pintu menuju kantin.

...

Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri, ia berjalan memutari taman untuk mencapai kelasnya.

"Apakah orang itu melihatku tadi?! Argh—", gumamnya sambil mengacak rambut blondenya agak kasar. Ruangan tempat ia berdiri tadi adalah ruang Osis! Kalau yang dikatakan Kiba benar adanya, nyawa Naruto tak akan selamat kalau sampai melewati ruangan itu lagi untuk mencapai kelasnya.

"_Mungkin besok kalau aku akan kekantin harus memutari taman dulu, untungnya ada jalan lain..."_ batinnya sambil menghela nafas.

Ketika Naruto sampai di kelas dan bel masuk berbunyi, pelajaran demi pelajaran berlanjut sampai bel pulang berbunyi yang ia dapatkan hanya tugas tambahan dan tugas lagi, ingin rasanya Naruto berteriak dalam hati. _Apakah ini hukuman karena hanya sedikit berantakan?!_

Naruto mulai mengeluhkan tentang perut yang mulai lapar. Tunggu dulu? Naruto belum pulang dari sekolah, ia malah menghabiskan waktu di sekolah sampai menurutnya sekolah sudah cukup sepi untuk dia lewati, Naruto tidak ingin lagi menambah masalah, apalagi bertemu dengan seorang Osis—pun.

Naruto menempelkan dahinya pada meja dan mulai bergumam tak jelas, "Aku laparr—waktu cepat sore—lapar" , sampai ia tak sadar dirinya tertidur.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 5 sore dan wilayah sekolah mulai gelap, langkah kaki seseorang yang ternyata hanya tukang bersih membangunkan Naruto dari alam mimpinya.

"Heh..."

Naruto mendengus sambil mengusap bibirnya yang airliurnya membanjiri pipi miliknya. Kepalanya terasa agak berat, wajar saja karena itu efek belum makan sejak tadi pagi.

Pasang mata sapphire itu mulai melempar padangan kesekeliling, _"Gawat sudah sore!" _batinnya.

Naruto segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari ke koridor menuju pintu keluar dan menghentakan kaki dengan keras sehingga membuat bapak tukang bersih terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Masih saja ada anak nakal yang berkeliaran di gedung sekolah jam segini", gumam bapak itu sambil menggaruk leher belakangnya.

Pintu keluar sekolah itu melewati ruang guru dan si blonde yakin sudah tak ada orang di dalamnya sampai sebuah kertas melayang didepannya dan membuat langkah Naruto terhenti.

Ia memungut kertas itu dan menoleh ke samping tepatnya, ia berdiri didepan ruang guru dan didepan dirinya telah berdiri tegak seorang pemuda berambut raven lengkap dengan kacamata dan tumpukan lembar kertas pada tangan-nya.

"Kau..." , ucap pemuda itu dingin.

"_Matilah aku sekarang.." _batin Naruto.

...

Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin saat pemuda berambut raven itu merampas kertas yang ia pegang.

Namun sayang tumpukan kertas yang pemuda itu pegang dengan sebelah tangan lainnya malah terperosot dan terhambur lagi di lantai.

"Ah—etto akan ku bantu...", tawar Naruto ragu sambil membungkuk dan mulai mengambilkan beberapa kertas.

Demi apa Naruto tidak iklhas melakukan semuanya karena kegenggsiannya, ia melakukan semua ini hanya demi dirinya selamat dari teguran sang Osis. Naruto membungkuk agak lama karena ia tak ingin sang Osis menyadari akan dirinya yang tidak menggunakan dasi.

Naruto terkejut saat pemuda dingin itu berjongkok dan merampas semua kertas yang telah dipungutnya, dan memungut kertas itu dengan cepat dari hadapan Naruto dan kali ini pemuda itu berhadapan dengan Naruto tanpa menggunakan kacamatanya..

"Kau tidak usah membantu," ucapnya dingin pada Naruto.

Kesempatan! Naruto bisa pergi selagi sang Osis sibuk membereskan kertasnya.

"B-Baiklah m-maaf mengganggu,"

Apa? Tidak salah dengar Namikaze meminta maaf pada seseorang, sebelumnya Naruto sangat anti dalam memberikan sebuah kata maaf.

Naruto segera membalikan badan dan berjalan dengan langkah sedikit cepat dengan tas selempangnya yang dijaga agar tidak ikut mengayun.

"Tunggu,"

Pemuda berkulit tan ini merasakan genggaman tangan yang sangat kuat pada pergelangan tangan kirinya, tangan yang dingin dan berkeringat.

"W-Whoaa! A-Ada apa?!", ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak karena ia kaget pemuda berambut raven muncul dibelakangnya begitu saja, tanpa membawa tumpukan kertas yang seharusnya tadi ia bawa.

Mata onyx itu bertemu langsung dengan mata biru laut yang indah. Beberapa saat Naruto sempat mengalihkan padangan kearah saku nya yang tertera nama 'Sasuke' namun nama belakangnya terhalang baju yang terlipat.

"Dimana dasimu?", ucap pemuda yang ia yakini namanya adalah Sasuke.

"To—etto...dirumah" , jawab Naruto gugup ia dapat merasakan arwahnya keluar dari tubuh dan wajah nya mulai berwarna biru.

Pemuda itu hanya berdecih pelan dan melepaskan genggamannya.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, Sekretaris II Osis. Kau anak baru? Siapa namamu?", tanya pemuda itu dengan nada yang dingin dan ucapan yang singkat.

"Na-Namikaze! Namikaze—Naruto", jawabnya dengan kaki yang bergetaran pelan.

"Kau melakukan pelanggaran kau tau, apa kau pikir bisa kabur begitu saja?"

"A-Aku tau! Aku juga sudah menerima banyak tugas dari guru! Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi! Lagipula b-besok aku akan pakai dasi dattebayo..." , seru Naruto sampai akhirnya ia memperlambat suaranya dan terdengar sedikit merajuk.

"Baiklah akan kupastikan kau menggunakannya besok. Ngomong-ngomong...", kalimatnya tidak dilanjutkan.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu melepaskan dasinya dan melempar dasi yang malang itu kearah Naruto sementara dirinya menghadap kearah lain.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan apa kau bisa menggunakan dasi atau tidak, coba buktikan.." ,ucap Sasuke sedikit menantang dengan wajahnya yang masih terlihat tanpa ekspresi.

"H-Hah... kenapa harus..", rengek Naruto.

"Cepat lakukan..."

"B-Baik baik!"

2 menit

5 menit

10 menit

Lebih dari dari 15 menit Sasuke menunggu sebuah kepastian yang tak pasti.

Yang terlihat hanya sampul ikat mati, demi apa...

"Bisa tidak?", tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan yang membuat jemari Naruto menghentikan menarik simpul dasi yang semakin berantakan.

"Kalau tidak bisa bilang dari awal, Dobe.."

Sasuke tak menyangka dirinya berkata cukup kasar didepan anak baru, tentu saja Naruto langsung melempar deathglare pada pemuda didepannya.

"Baiklah! Kau menang! Aku akui aku tidak bisa memasang dasi!"

Ucapan Naruto cukup membuat sang pemuda berambut raven itu sedikit menahan tawa.

"Kau masuk di kelas apa?", tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Naruto mencibir orang didepannya dengan perasaan angkuh, "Kau tanya aku? Aku di kelas C"

Dasar Naruto bodoh ia mengulanginya lagi, sekarang yang ada Sasuke malah terlihat menahan tawa lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

"Ka-Kau ada di kelas C tapi tidak bisa memakai dasi?", ucap Sasuke disela tawa kecilnya.

"Teme... memangnya kenapa?!" , sahut Naruto sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

Hening

Kembali Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri, berkata kasar kepada orang yang lebih tua darinya.

Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba menarik dasi miliknya dari leher Naruto sehingga wajah mereka kembali beradu pandang dengan jarak yang kurang dari 20cm.

"Aku lebih tua setahun darimu, bisa kau panggil aku dengan sebutan 'senpai'?"

"Ha-hah?" , otaknya dibuat tak bekerja karena tindakan pemuda berambut raven itu, Naruto pun mulai menunjukan wajah pucat.

"S-Senpai wajahmu terlalu dekat. . . ." , ucap Naruto terbata, tanpa berfikir terlebih dahulu tentang kalimatnya. Kontan saja Sasuke terbangkit dari lamunannya dan menjauh dari Naruto. Naruto dapat merasakan aroma elegant violet dengan jarak sedekat itu mulai menghilang, aroma yang membuat pikirannya tak berjalan beberapa saat.

"Lepaskan dasiku, belajarlah menggunakannya dengan benar. Besok aku akan datang dan melihat keadaanmu—"

"He?"

"Kerapian, dobe.."

Baiklah ini mulai terdengar ambigu. Naruto melepas dan mengembalikan dasi malang itu pada pemiliknya.

Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat Sasuke mulai berjalan menjauh dengan efek seluruh tubuhnya seputih kapur dan berjalan sepelan siput.

"_Kenapa dengannya?" _batin Naruto, ia segera membalikkan badan dan seketika pikirannya dipenuhi semangkuk ramen ukuran besar. Naruto ingin segera pulang dan mengisi perutnya yang sudah sangat lapar dengan makanan favoritnya itu.

Disisi lain Sasuke juga mengutuk dirinya sendiri, _"Sial, tanpa kacamata aku tidak bisa melihat jelas seberapa dekat wajahku tadi padanya, aku juga tidak begitu jelas melihat wajahnya. Masih terlihat samar, argh—" _

Pemuda berambut raven itu segera menggenakan kacamata yang ia simpan didalam saku celana, dan kembali mengambil berkas yang sempat ia tinggalkan diatas lantai. Semuanya kembali terlihat terang.

Harus dikirim besok, hanya itu hal yang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini. Tugas Osis memang sangat melelahkan, tapi ini lah kewajiban atas jalan yang ia pilih sebagai mengurus Osis.

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai sampai saat pandangannya teralihkan oleh suara benda jatuh yang terdengar menggema di koridor sekolah. Ia langsung mempercepat langkahnya dan meletakkan berkas pentingnya di deretan kursi tunggu.

Pasang mata onyx itu membulat saat melihat laki-laki blonde yang tak lain adalah Naruto terbaring lemas di koridor sekolah.

"Oi! Naruto!" , ucap Sasuke agak panik dan mengguncangkan sedikit badan Naruto.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sasuke berdecih pelan dan mulai memapah sang blonde, ia tau jika waktu sudah sesore ini tak mungkin ada yang masih disekolah kecuali penjaga, yang saat ini ia khawatirkan adalah orang yang berada dalam dekapannya.

Wajah Naruto semakin memucat, tak ada pilihan lain sepertinya Sasuke akan menghabiskan waktu sedikit lebih lama disekolah.

...

Naruto merasakan tangan dingin menyentuh kulitnya yang panas. Ia samar-samar mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya namun tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan. Naruto menerka-nerka pasti saat ini ia sedang di bawa ke ruangan UKS karena ia yakin dirinya pingsan di sekolah dan meruntuki dirinya lagi karena anemia yang datang tidak tepat waktu.

_Sekali lagi persetan dengan segala hal yang menghancurkan hari pertama belajarku._

...

Mata shappire Naruto terbuka perlahan, samar-samar ia melihat seseorang berambut raven dan menggunakan kacamata menatapnya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Naruto dapat menyadari dirinya berada di ruang UKS dengan penerangan disegala sudutnya, membuat Naruto semakin jelas melihat bahwa orang didepannya adalah senpai-nya Sasuke.

"Senpai...", ucapnya dengan suara serak.

Sasuke terhenyak saat mendengar suara Naruto yang memanggilnya, ia dengan segera melepas kacamatanya dan menggenggam benda malang itu dibawah kasur.

"K-Kau sudah sadar?", ucap Sasuke ragu.

Naruto mulai bingung, sebenarnya kenapa sih? Sasuke selalu melepas kacamatanya kalau sedang berbicara sama orang, itu menurutnya sangat aneh.

"Sebaiknya kau makan bubur ini dulu,", lanjut Sasuke agak sedikit canggung.

"Kau sebenarnya pakai kacamata kenapa tidak dipakai, Sasu—"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, "E-eh maksudku, senpai—"

"Karena tidak ingin," jawabnya ketus.

Naruto hanya menatapnya dalam heran, lalu menghela nafas pelan.

Kedua tangan Sasuke mulai meraih bungkusan yang ada dimeja dan menuangkan bubur dengan hati-hati. Wajar saja Sasuke tidak dapat melihat segalanya dengan jelas, ia menderita minus cukup besar, karena itu ia anti agar bubur tidak tercecer kemana-mana.

Sasuke mulai menyendokkan bubur dan menghadapkannya kearah Naruto.

"Buka mulutmu,"

"S-Senpai! Aku bukan anak kecil aku bisa makan sendiri kok!"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Kau bangun saja tidak kuat," cibirnya.

"Hah?! Aku kuat kok—ugh" , Naruto mencoba untuk memperbaiki posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk tapi tak tubuhnya tak mampu melakukan itu, kepalanya terasa berat dan pandangannya seolah-olah berputar, ia hanya dapat bersender pada bantal dan ya...Naruto harus mau di suapi.

Ia sangat kesal pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa disaat ia ingin menikmati hari-harinya dengan makan ramen dirumah, malah berakhir dengan terserang anemia disaat yang bersamaan dengan ia tak makan apa pun sejak kemarin malam.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam, padahal sebenarnya Sasuke tak dapat melihat raut wajah Naruto yang sekarang.

Ia mulai mendekatkan sendok kearah Naruto dengan hati-hati, "Ahh~" , Naruto membuka mulutnya.

"Pa-Panaaassss!", pekiknya.

What The Hell, pengelihatan Sasuke meleset dan bubur—pun tercecer membasahi pipi bergaris Naruto.

Sasuke ingin sekali mengambil kacamatanya namun tak ada waktu, buburnya bisa meleleh kemana-mana. Sasuke pun mendekatkan wajahnya dan hanya berjarak 20cm dari Naruto, sambil membisikan sebuah kata dengan _innocent_—nya.

Wajah Naruto sedikit mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejut, dengan jarak sedekat ini Naruto dapat mendengar nafas Sasuke yang mengalun lembut, membuat tubuhnya merinding. Naruto dapat melihat wajah Sasuke terlihat semakin tampan, ia tak menyadari jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat dan lebih cepat.

Sasuke dapat melihat betapa indahnya pasang mata saphire itu dengan jarak sedekat ini, ia mulai membersihkan pipi bergaris itu dengan tangannya yang dingin dan jarak yang masih sama. Membelai pipi itu dengan lembut, kini Sasuke dapat melihat wajah Naruto dengan jelas. Ekspresi yang tenang dengan sedikit rona merah di sudut matanya.

"Cantik...", bisik Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya semakin dekat.

"Se-Senpai!", Naruto terbangun dari lamunannya dan mencoba mendorong dada bidang itu menjauh darinya.

"K-Kau terlalu dekat—", lanjut Naruto dengan spontan.

Sasuke terkejut dan menyadari wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Naruto, ia tak sadar tubuh dan mulutnya bergerak sendiri. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan bergumam, "Maaf—"

...

"Ano—senpai, bisa kau ambilkan obat anemia di tasku? Kalau pakai itu 15 menit kedepan juga pasti bisa jalan nanti juga aku akan makan buburnya sendiri saja," ucapnya dengan nada agak ragu.

Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan aura gelap dan berbisik kata yang artinya meng-iya-kan perintah blonde di depannya.

"_Tch, kemana akal sehat ku tadi?!"_ ,batin Sasuke kesal.

Pukul 22:00 Naruto baru sampai dirumahnya dengan diantar Senpai-nya menggunakan Taxi. Naruto tak habis pikir hari pertamanya akan melelahkan seperti ini. Apalagi sikap aneh sang senpai tak bisa lepas dari pikirannya saat ini. Apa mungkin besok juga akan seperti ini lagi, lagi dan lagi?

**.**

**To be continue? Or Compelete?**

**.**

Ini adalah fanfic lanjutan yang belum sempat saya publish, saya sudah membuat ff ini jauh dari bulan-bulan lalu entah saya lupa kapan, saya rasa fanfic ini terlalu cepat compelete kalau tanpa konflik? Saya kira begitu, menurut reader-san bagaimana?

Sekali lagi, Selamat Ulang Tahun untuk favorite character saya, Naruchan!

Review : Kritik dan Saran akan sangat membantu, Arigatou!


End file.
